Macross operators
The Macross operators — Vanessa Laird, Kim Kabirov, and Shammy Milliome (Vanessa Leeds, Kim Young, and Sammy Porter in Robotech) — were three minor fictional characters in the first Macross series (which was adapted as the first story arc of Robotech).Character of Macross: SDF-1 "Macross" Crew. Page 121. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983 October 10. They were attractive girls who managed the various functions of the SDF-1 Macross' bridge under Captain Global (Gloval in Robotech). The three were prone to gossip and often compared notes on the ongoing romantic woes of their friend and leader, Misa Hayase (Lisa Hayes in Robotech); Vanessa, the most mature and outspoken of the girls, even directly tried to help Lisa/Misa with her romantic troubles on more than one occasion. Shammy, on the other hand, eventually served at Hayase's station in her absence, although she needed to adjust to the post. In the original Macross anime series they all survived the war.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: "Yasashisa Sayonara". Pages 82 and 83. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. However, in the Robotech adaptation of episode 36 (To The Stars) the three died at their posts defending Macross City from Khyron's suicide attack.Robotech, episode 36: To the Stars (summary available at Episode 36: To the Stars at Robotech.com In the original Macross (1982) Japanese anime TV series the character of Vanessa Laird was voiced by Run Sasaki, Kim Kabirov by Hiromi Tsuru and Shammy Milliome by Sanae Miyuki.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Pages 254-257. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. [http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 In the 2006 ADV Films English Dub of the original series they were voiced by Nancy Novotny, Kira Vincent Davis and Hilary Haag respectively. In the Del Rey Robotech novels by Jack McKinney, the single encounter between the operators and the Zentraedi spies Rico, Konda, and Bron was developed into an ongoing romance wherein the three girls each dated one of the Zentraedi. Also in the McKinney novels, the "bunnies" had the nickname "the Terrible Trio". They, along with Commanders Lisa Hayes and Claudia Grant, occasionally also had the insulting collective nickname, "Gloval's Harem," but anyone foolish enough to use it in Grant's presence usually regretted it. In Robotech, during Commander Leonard's commencement address in Episode 37, Dana's Story, he reads off the names of the bridge officers who died during the final battle as depicted in Episode 36 To the Stars. Gloval, Claudia, Sammie, and Kim are mentioned. The reason Vanessa was not mentioned is unknown, but usually attributed to a scripting error. Most accept that she died during the destruction of the SDF-1. However, in the later episodes of the first arc, Vanessa is notably absent from the bridge. Kim Young also remarks that she was the only one who was promoted (presumably to another post). Amusingly, this would then suggest that she could in fact still be alive as of 2044- the last year in which the most recent story lines took place The term "Bridge Bunnies" is an English-coined nickname that originated in Starblazers fandom. It is not used in the Japanese Macross scripts or among Japanese fans of Macross. This term can also refer to the bridge crew of Macross 7, composed of Sally Ford, Miho Miho, and Kim Saintlaurent who served under Captain Maximilian Jenius, as well as the trio of officers serving under Commander Gendo Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, which includes Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba, and Makoto Hyuga, and also the main bridge personnel in Martian Successor Nadesico, consisting of Captain Yurika Misumaru, Megumi Reinard, Minato Haruka, Ruri Hoshino, and Jun Aoi References Operators Category:Robotech characters